bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rocman X
Rocman X (also known as Thunder Blast Man) is an unlicensed game created by Sachen, released on the Famicom and NES sometime in the 90's and also sometime later for the Game Boy Color. The NES and Game Boy Color versions were released as Thunder Blast Man. Famicom/NES Version Rocman X's title screen is mostly copied from the original Rockman's, with the logo taken from Rockman X. The game also includes a story in Engrish where Gadem City celebrates its centennial before the mayor's daughter, Miss Lucy, is kidnapped by the Paulung-Tang gang, who then take over and sabotage the city, holding it for a $20 billion ransom. Rocman X himself appears to be a cross between Rockman/Mega Man and Quickman from Mega Man 2, and his default weapon is a boomerang as opposed to a standard Mega Buster. Only one can be thrown on the screen at once and all of the enemies take at least two hits to kill with it. You can get different weapons as well as extra lives by visiting stores at certain points of the game. As well as this, Rocman X has a charge move triggered by holding B and releasing it in the middle of a jump to glide left or right. This allows him to get across many pits throughout the game. There are three areas available on the stage select screen which are split into two parts and a boss each, although after clearing these there are four more stages afterwards; the first of which is a motorbike chase scene which looks and plays somewhat similarly to the speedboat sequence towards the end of Wave Man's stage in Mega Man 5. The first time you die in a stage you can continue from the point that you left off at but after that you have to restart at the stage you're currently on. The ending explains that Rocman X has saved Gadem City from the Paulung-Tang gang and that the city has made a statue of him. Game Boy Color Version The GBC version has similar graphics and levels, but has completly different music. Some of the graphics were taken from the Famicom/NES version. Also, the gameplay is changed with a lower resolution and lack of shops between levels. The bosses require proper timing with hits like the NES version, except they're vulnerable for a much shorter time. Clearing all the stages yields no ending, as the game doesn't record bosses being defeated like a traditional Mega Man game. Two versions of this game exist: A "Rocman X" version featuring slightly edited Mega Man sprites and very slightly lower aim, and the more well-known "Thunder Blast Man" version, featuring the protagonist of the NES game. This version shares numerous similarities with Yong Yong games, particularly Rockman 8 and X4. Trivia *Gadem City could be a reference to Gotham City from Batman. *At the shop, there's an easter egg. If you poke the shopkeeper's breast, she looks at you disgusted. This also costs you $1000. *The game's manual is the same for both the NES/Famicom version and the Game Boy version. Another thing to note is that the manual refers to Gadem City as Chiateng City, Miss Lucy as Rose, Havel only referred to once as "the jerk," and Thunder Blast Man (or Rocman X, as he's more commonly known) as "the leading role." It's also worth noting that the gameplay and controls mentioned in the manual are extremely similar to the Game Boy version, mentioning a charge-shot attack, five stages to select from the start, and pills apparently being the only item in the game. Gallery Unlicensed_Famicom_ROM_cassette_2.jpg|Boxed copy of Rocman X roc2.jpg|Back of Rocman X's box ThunderBlastMan-2.jpg|A boxed copy of Thunder Blast Man for NES Rocman X.jpg|Rocman X for GBC. The Chinese calls it Rockman X Gold. Links: VirtuaNES link (Rocman X) VirtuaGBX link (Thunder Blast Man) Category:Games Category:Sachen Category:Platform games Category:Famicom/NES games Category:Game Boy games Category:Megaman/Rockman Games